Kaizoku-O
by Charlote Wibu
Summary: Untuk sementara gak ada Summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

By : Charlote wibu

Genre : Adventue,Mystery,Friendship.

Rate : T+.

Disc: MK & EO.

Warn : Newbie,Typo,Covers.

[ One Piece adalah Harta Karun terbesar yang di tinggalkan oleh Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger di sebuah pulau, saat kematian Roger Semua orang menaungi lautan dan kini sekarang Kaizoku Jidai].

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 1 : Pemuda misterius.

Di sebuah lautan East Blue, di dunia ini ada berbagai jenis lautan, East Blue,Weast Blue,Nort Blue .

Di lautan East Blue ada sebuah kapal Caravel dan kapal itu sepertinya bukan kapal bajak laut, dan ada sosok pemuda terlihat berusia 20 tahun ia sedang duduk di depan kapal lebih tepatnya bagian depan kapal yang berbentuk kepala rubah.

"Entah kenapa aku mulai lelah untuk mencari orang yang untuk membentuk bajak laut"Ujar pemuda itu.

'Blup'. 'Blup'. 'Blup'.

"Gatcha".

Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dengan tangan kananya yang memakai sarung tangan yang berwarna hitam, tapi sedangkan tangan kirinya tidak memakai sarung tangan"Hm Moshi-Moshi".

"Ah ternyata kau? Ada apa?".

"Hn".

"Ya aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi".

"Aku tidak janji".

'Gatcha'.

"Haaah! Wanita memang merepotkan apa lagi setelah ...?".

Pemuda itu memasukkan dua jari, ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke mulutnya.

'Puuuuiiiiit'.

Sebuah suara keluar dari mulutnya seperti peluit, tak lama kemudian sebuah burung terbang secara melingkar di atas Pemuda itu lalu burung itu terjun ke bawah lalu menghinggap di pundak pemuda itu.

"Ayo taka kita akan mencari Nakama".

Dan di balas suara keras dari burung yang hinggap di pundak pemuda itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian meraungi lautan pemuda itu pun sampai di sebuah pulau .

"Naruto-San apa kau yakin?"Tanya seseorang.

"Ya aku sangat yakin dan aku sudah menjawab ratusan kali pertanyaanmu Coby"Ujar Naruto ternyata nama pemuda itu Naruto Uzumaki Naruto.

'Tap'.

"Kita sampai"Ujar Naruto melihat sebuah gerbang.

'Sriing'.

Naruto mengambil katananya yang di ikat di pinggang kanan nya.

Lalu Naruto menebas Udara.

"Naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Coby.

"Hm! Ma! Lihat saja"Ujar Naruto sembari menyarungkan katanya.

'Tak'.

'Ngiiiing'. 'Braaaaaak'.

Tiba-tiba gerbang besar di hadapan Naruto dan Coby pun terbelah dan terjatuh di tanah.

Di lain tempat ada sosok pria yang di ikat di tengah-tengah lapangan.

Sosok pria itu mendengar sebuah suara dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara, dan ia melihat Naruto dan Coby yang berjalan ke arah nya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pergi dari sini"Ujar sook pria itu, tapi ia merasakan sebuah aura lalu pandangannya tertuju pada katana yang dibawa Naruto. "Itu! Kusanagi no Tsurugi?"Lanjutnya.

"Hooo! Kau tahu katana ini"Ujar Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu! Aku tak menyangka aku melihatnya disini"."Jadi ada perlu apa, kau datang kesini bukan untuk menyapa kan"Ujar pria itu.

"Langsung ke intinya saja? Aku mau kau menjadi kru bajak laut ku"Jawab dan ajak Naruto.

"Aku menolak"Ujar pria itu langsung menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Sayangnya aku tak terima penolakan"Ujar Naruto sembari menarik katananya.

'Whus! Whus!'.

Naruto menebaskan katananya lalu tali yang mengikat Pria itu terlepas. "Sayangnya aku menemukan orang yang cocok untuk jadi kru ku jadi aku tak akan menghilangkanya kan".

'Cepat!'.

"Tahanan Roronoa Zork lepas tangkap dia dan tangkap dua orang itu".

"Baik".

Naruto, Coby dan Zoro mendengar sebuah suara dan mereka mengalihkan pandangan, dan mereka melihat beberapa prajurit berlari kearah mereka.

"Sudah ketahuan ya! jadi?"Ujar Naruto sembari melhat Zoro. "Sudah kubilangkan aku tak menerima penolakan"Lanjutnya.

Zoro hanya diam dan akhirnya pun mejawab. "Jika aku menolak kau pasti berseri keras dan selalu mengejarku"Ujar Zoro.

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkanya.

"Jadi aku terima".

'Dor! Dor! Dor!'.

"Jawaban yang bagus"Ujar Naruto.

'Trang! Trang! Trang!.

Naruto menangkis peluru yang melesat ke arahnya dengan katanya.

"Tapi ada satu masalah, aku tidak membawa katanaku"Ujar Zoro

"Hm itu benar masalah"Ujar Naruto. "Jadi tidak langsung pergi dari sini"Lanjutnya.

'Waakkkk! Waaaaakkk'.

Naruto dan lainya mengalihkan ke atas dan mereka melihat sebuah burung elang yang cukup besar ditambah burung itu membawa sesuatu.

'Whuuuusshhh!'.

'Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!.

Dan ternyata burung itu membawa tiga katana, taka lama Zoro mengambil tiga katana itu karena kepunyaanya.

"Ada apa dengan burung itu?" Ujar Zoro.

"jangan di pikirkan ayo pergi sebelum yang merepotkan datang"Ujar Naruto.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena sosok besar muncul Naruto berasumsi sosok itu adalah kapten di pangkalan angkatan laut.

"Sepertinya itu tidak akan mudah".

[Kita Skip aja lagian sama kayak Canon].

Sudah tiga hari terlewati sejak Naruto dan Zoro mengalahkan Morgan.

Dan kini Naruto dan Zoro di sebuah pulau.

"Hm, apa perasaanku saja kalau pulau ini terlalu sepi?"Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan perasaanmu, memang pulau ini sepi".

"Hm begitu, kalau begitu Taka"Ujar Naruto serta memanggil burung yang hinggap di pundaknya.

'Waaaak'.

"Pantau sekeliling pulau ini"Ujar perintah Naruto.

'Waaaaak'.

Burung itu pun menjawab sembari mengepakkan sayapnya dan teebang.

"Burung itu benar menurut"Ujar Zoro.

"Ya karena, aku dan Taka selalu bersama sejak aku kecil, ayo"Ujar Naruto.

"Pantas saja".

Mereka pun berjalan berkeliling desa yang sepi.

Beberapa menit mereka melangkah dan mereka melihat sosok perempuan yang di kelilingi beberapa laki-laki.

"Kembalikan yang kau curi itu nona".

"Tidak ini sudah menjadi milikku".

"Jangan salahkan kami jika mengambilnya dengan paksa.

"Hoi".

Panggil sebuah suara membuat mereka mengalihkan pandanganya dan mereka dan perempuan itu melihat Naruto dan Zoro.

"Siapa kalian".

"Kami adalah Bajak laut".

"Bajak laut?".

"Hahahaha jangan buat kami tertawa".

"Haaaah! Zoro"Ujar Naruto serta memanggil Zoro.

"Oke Senchou"Ujar Zoro sembari melangkah ke depan.

"Zo-Zoro! Jangan-jangan Roronoa Zoro si pemburu bajak laut". "Tidak salah lagi Roronoa Zoro selalu membawa tiga katana".

Dan semuanya pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terkenal"Ujar Zoro.

"Seperti nya begitu"Sahut Zoro sembari memasang kuda kuda.

'Whuuusssh'.

"Aaaaaarrrrhggghhhh".

[Skip]

Kini Naruto dan Zoro pun tahu apa yang terjadi pada pulau ini ternyata ada bajak laut yang tinggal di pulau ini dan itu Bajak laut Doke no Buggy.

Dan tak lupa perempuan yang di selamatkan Naruto dan Zoro bernama Nami, dan lagi Nami adalah Navigator.

Hal itu membuat Naruto senang dan mengambil kesempatan itu dengan mengajak Nami menjadi Kru bajak laut walaupun di tolak keras oleh Nami.

Dan kini Naruto akan bertarung dengan Buggy.

Ternyata Buggy memiliki kemampuan buah iblis yaitu Bara Bara no Mi.

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kerepotan.

"Geh, aku tak menyangka dengan akuma no mi lemah membuat ku kerepotan.

"Hahaha tentu saja, jadi menyerahlah"Ujar Buggy.

"Jangan terlalu harap"Ujar Naruto sembari melesat kedepan dan membawa katanaya.

"Cx"Decih Naruto tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum seriangi.

Naruto mencoba menebas Buggy, tapi tubuh Buggy menjadi dua dan terbang ke udara dan meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih berdiri.

'Bukh'. 'Whussh'.

Naruto menendang selangkangan Buggy dengan keras dan membuatnya terbang ke udara, sedangkan Buggy merasakan amat kesakitan.

Bagian Buggy yang terbang ke udara karena tendangan Naruto masih melayang di udara.

Lalu tak lama kaemudian sebuah burung menangkapnya, ternyata burung itu adalah Taka, Taka membawanya pergi jauh.

Dan itu membuat Buggy ikut melayang ke arah dimana Taka membawa pergi, sembari berteriak.

"Siaaaalaaaan kaaaau akaaaaan ku balaaaaaas".

"Kepala desa apa yang terjadi".

Sebuah suara membuat NaruZorNam mengalihkan pandanganya dan mereka melihat para warga desa datang.

"Aku yang memukulnya"Sahut Naruto.

"Hah!"Ujar kaget Nami.

"Siapa kalian, jangan-jangan kalian bajak laut".

"Hm benar kami bajak laut".

"Tangkap mereka".

"Sebaiknya kita lari"Teriak Naruto.

Tbc.

Bocoran.

Naruto memiliki kekuatan Akuma no Mi type Pramecia, tapi dalam suatu keadaan bisa berubah menjadi Logia dan bisa menjadi Zoan 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

By : Charlote wibu

Genre : Adventue,Mystery,Friendship.

Rate : T+.

Disc: MK & EO.

Warn : Newbie,Typo,Covers.

[ One Piece adalah Harta Karun terbesar yang di tinggalkan oleh Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger di sebuah pulau, saat kematian Roger Semua orang menaungi lautan dan kini sekarang Kaizoku Jidai].

.

.

.

.  
.

Sebelumnya :

"Hahaha tentu saja, jadi menyerahlah"Ujar Buggy.

"Jangan terlalu harap"Ujar Naruto sembari melesat kedepan dan membawa katanaya.

"Cx"Decih Naruto tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum seriangi.

Naruto mencoba menebas Buggy, tapi tubuh Buggy menjadi dua dan terbang ke udara dan meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih berdiri.

'Bukh'. 'Whussh'.

Naruto menendang selangkangan Buggy dengan keras dan membuatnya terbang ke udara, sedangkan Buggy merasakan amat kesakitan.

Bagian Buggy yang terbang ke udara karena tendangan Naruto masih melayang di udara.

Lalu tak lama kaemudian sebuah burung menangkapnya, ternyata burung itu adalah Taka, Taka membawanya pergi jauh.

Dan itu membuat Buggy ikut melayang ke arah dimana Taka membawa pergi, sembari berteriak.

"Siaaaalaaaan kaaaau akaaaaan ku balaaaaaas".

"Kepala desa apa yang terjadi".

Sebuah suara membuat NaruZorNam mengalihkan pandanganya dan mereka melihat para warga desa datang.

"Aku yang memukulnya"Sahut Naruto.

"Hah!"Ujar kaget Nami.

"Siapa kalian, jangan-jangan kalian bajak laut".

"Hm benar kami bajak laut".

"Tangkap mereka".

"Sebaiknya kita lari"Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 2 : Arc Baratie : Takitsune Kaizoku. Pilihlah ikut atau tinggal

Beberapa hari setelah bertarung melawan bajak lau Doke no Buggy, Naruto dan dua Kru bajak laut yang baru bergabung yaitu Roronoa Zoro dan... !

"Aku belum menerima untuk menjadi Kru bajak laut mu"Seru Nami.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini jika kau menolak menjadi kru ku"Ujar Naruto.

"Itu hanya kebetulan aku hanya menumpang untuk pergi ke pulau berikutnya"Ujar Nami.

"Sayangnya jika kau menaikki kapal bajak laut ada dua kemungkinan"Ujar Naruto sembari memberi makan untuk Taka."Pertama kau menjadi kru bajak laut yang kau naiki, dan kedua kau menjadi tawanan bajak laut"Lanjutnya.

Nami bungkam setelah mendengarnya. "Kau sangat beruntung jika aku tak pernah melakukan kemungkinan yang kedua"Lanjutnya lagi, Sembari mengangkat lenganya dan Taka pun terbang ke udara.

Sedangkan Zoro sedari tadi hanya diam saja? Tapi tertidur pulas.

"Tapi jika kau masih berkeinginan untuk pergi itu terserah padamu, walaupun kau harus berenang sampai kedarat, karena aku tak mempunyai perahu"Ujar Naruto. "Berpikirlah dan tentukan pilihanmu dengan bijak"Lanjutnya.

Nami hanya terdiam saja mendengarkan ucapan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka masih berlayar di lautan akhirnya sampai di daratan pulau.

Di tempat lain di sebuah pinggiran desa.

"Kaaaaapppten"Teriak tiga orang bocah.

"Ada apa?"."Apa ada bajak Laut".

"Ha'i! Tidak kapten tapi ada sebuah kapal yang berlabuh yang isinya cuman tiga orang".

"Yosh yaro domo kita usir mereka dari pulau ini".

"Ha'i! Kapten Usopp".

Kembali ke tempat Naruto.

"Hooaaam!"Zoro menguap karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto hanya berdiri saja di samping Zoro tak lupa Taka yang bertengker di pubdaknya. "Hm kita cari persediaan makanan lalu pergi"Ujar Naruto. "Ya jika itu akan mudah kalau tidak ada pengganggu benarkan Taka"Lanjutnya dan dibalas teriakan Taka.

Sedangkan Zoro mengusapkan wajahnya dan mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung Memegang katananya dan membukanya sedikit lalu menajamkan kewasdaannya. "Ada sesuatu!?"Ujarnya.

'Whuussh'. 'Tap! Tap! Tap!'.

Sebuah benda melesat ke arah Naruto-Tachi.

Nami langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi. "Apa itu?"Tanyanya.

Zoro menangkis dengan katananya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja padahal benda yang melesat itu hampir mengenai wajahnya.

'Srek! Srek! Srek'.

Tak lama kemudian muncul bendera bajak laut yang banyak di semak semak.

"Hahahaha! Aku kapten Usopp yang mempunyai jutaan anak buah bajak laut, kalian pergi dari sini jika tid"Ujar Usopp di awali tawa.

"Hm? Bagaimana menurutmu Zoro?"Potong serta Tanya Naruto.

"Sungguh lelucon"Jawab Zoro. "Walapun benar tinggal potong"Lanjutnya.

"Itu katanya? Jadi!?"Ujar Naruto sembari melihat Usopp yang akan menggunakan senjatanya ketapel.

'Waaaakkkkkk'.

Taka yang bertengker di pundak Naruto melesat kearah Usopp. Tentu membuat Usopp terkejut dan terjatuh dari tebing yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aaaaaaaaa"Teriak Usopp.

"Hoi hoi Daijobu ka! Sifatmu sangat mirip dengan Yasopp?"Ujar Naruto.

"Duh duh duh, eh kau kenal dengan Ayahku?"Tanya Usopp.

"Tentu aku kenal"Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat sedikit lenganya untuk membuat Taka mendarat.

[SKIP, sampai menuju Baratie biar gak kebanyakan chapter bayangkan saja jika di tulis dengan Canon, dan yang asli sudah sampai 900 ke atas].

Naruto sudah mendapatkan kru baru yaitu Usopp yang sebagai penembak jitu di kapalnya

"Hoi omaera"Panggil Naruto.

"Hm ada apa? Dan apa itu?" Tanya Usopp.

"Tentu bendera beserta lambangnya" Jawab Naruto sembari mengibarkan bendera yang ia bawa.

"Wooaah! Tapi apakah in pantas?"Tanya Nami.

"Hm apanya?"Tanya Naruto.

"Itu"Ujar Zoro sembari menunjuk ke arah depan kapal. "Aku setuju-setuju dengan gambarmu tapi"Lanjutnya.

"Ya sebenarnya aku membuat dua bendera"Jawab Naruto.

Dan semuannya kini melihat dua bendera dengan gambar berbeda, gambar pertama yaitu Elang, dan kedua adalah rubah, dan semua dilanda kebingunan sampai.

"Aaaah"Teriak Usopp.

"Apa kau punya ide?".

"Lihatlah".

Dan Usopp pun membuat bendera baru ,tak lama menunggu gambarnya selesai.

"Bagaimana Takitsune Kaizoku"Ujar Usopp dengan bangganya.

"Woooah".

"Wooh".

"Waaaaak"Teriak Taka yang terlihat senang.

"Sepertinya Taka senang dengan bendera ini"Ujar Naruto. "Kalau begitu Usopp gambar layarnya"Lanjutnya.

"Oouu".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Baratie].

Selama pelayaran Takitsune Kaizoku ada kejadian yaitu munculnya orang yang mengaku bernama Jhony dan tak lama bertambah yaitu Yoshaku walaupun dia sedang sekarat.

Dan kini mereka berada di restoran terapung Baratie walaupun sebuah kapal angkatan laut sempat menghalangi, Naruto-Tachi saat masuk kedalam mereka disuguhi perkelahian.

"Jika kau tak punya uang jangan datang kemari"Seru orang berbadan besar sembari memukul orang yang duduk di hadapanya, setelah memukul orang itu lalu menyeretnya keluar dari restoran."Ah ada pelanggan silahkan masuk".

Naruto-Tachi pun masuk kedalam restoran dan memilih kursi serta meja yang masih kosong.

Selama menikmati makanan yang di pesan mereka melihat sebuah pertunjukan dan mereka tahu jika orang yang di seret keluar adalah kru Bajak Laut Don Krieg.

'Bukh'.

Sosok pria yang berkumis panjang serta mengenakan Topi yang tinggi memberikan sebuah kantung pada orang itu atau Don Krieg, ternyata isinya adalah makanan.

"Owner apa yang kau lakukan".

Sang Owner akan menjawab tapi di dahului oleh sebua tawa.

"Hahahahaha! Kau benar-benar berubah ne Pak tua"Ujar Naruto di awali Tawa.

"Hm! Ternyata kau Bocah? Kenapa kau kemari!".

"Naruto kau kenal dia?"Tanya Zoro.

"Begitulah! Aku kesini ingin membawa Sanji untuk menjadi Koki di kapalku"Jawab Naruto

"Hah! Jangan bercanda siapa..."Teriak Sanji

"Bawa dia bocah"Potong Owner.

"Oke sudah diputuskan".

"Hooooooooiiii! Dengarkan aku".

"Ngomong aku sempat dengar kau gagal meraungi lautan Grand Line! Ya tentu saja Grand line sangat sulit bagi bajak laut lemah sepertimu"Ejek Naruto pada Don Krieg.

"Apa katamu bocah"Ujar Don Krieg yang kesal dan akan melancarkan serangan tapi saat melihat sang Owner ia urungkan. "Cih"Decih Krieg lalu meranjak pergi.

"Ohya dimana Nami?"Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-Aniki"Panggil seorang dan itu adalah Jhony.

"Ada apa Jhony?".

"Nami ne-san pergi dan membawa kapal"Jawab Jhony.

"Hah! Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Usopp.

'Prank'.

Suara gelas pecah dan itu karena Naruto yang mengenggamnya sangat kuat membuatnya pecah dan itu membuat keluar darah sampai tembus sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan di telapak kananya. Tentu semua terkejut melihatnya "Jelaskan"Ujar Naruto.

"H-Ha'! Tadi Nami Ne-san baik-baik saja tapi saat melihat poster Arlong ekspresinya berubah lalu Nami Ne-San mendorong kami keluar dari kapal dan pergi"Jelas Jhony.

"Zoro kau pergilah duluan susul Nami".

"Hah! Kenapa! biarkan saja"Ujar Zoro.

"Sudahlah pergi saja aku punya firasat buruk dengan hal ini"Ujar Naruto.

"Dan kau bagaimana?"Tanya Usopp.

"Aku akan tetap disini nanti aku susul".

"Baiklah Usopp ayo"Ajak Zoro.

Dan akhirnya Zoro dan Usopp serta Jhony Yoshaku pergi menyusul Nami.

'Brak'.

"Hoi Gin"Panggil Sanji sembari mendirikan meja. "Soal makanan akan ku berikan dan kaptenmu sudah keteraluan jika dia sampai menghancurkan restoran ini kau akan mendapatkan ganjarannya ingat itu"Lanjutnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Orang yang di panggil Gin itu menelan ludah.

"Hahaha kau sangat keren Sanji"Ujar Party.

"Urusei".

"Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu Sanji"Ujar Naruto

Sanji menatap Naruto yang melepaskan sarung tangannnya lalu ia melilitkan dengan perban. Semua orang tak sadar jika telapak kanan bagian atas ada sebuah gambar atau tato. Karena Naruto langsung menutupnya dengan meletakkanya di atas meja."Bagaiman pembahasan yang tadi"Lanjutnya.

"Sudah ku bilangkan aku menolaknya aku tidak akan pergi dari sini"Ujar Sanji.

"Haah! Sampai kapan? Sampai mereka datang kemari hm?"Ujar Naruto sembari berdiri. "Aku bertaruh jika mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu"Lanjutnya.

Semua hanya diam saja dan kebingungan percakapan Naruto dan Sanji, tentu Owner paham pembicaraan mereka berdua dan memilih diam.

Sedangkan Sanji hanya diam dan menggigit rokok yang di mulutnya,

'Puk'.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi jika kau tetap disini tempat ini akan bahaya"Ujar Naruto

'Dor! Dor'.

Semua yang di dalam Restoran Baratie mendengar suara tembakan dan akhirnya mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Saat di luar mereka melihat Zoro berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Hoi bocah sepertinya kau mempunyai Kru yang cukup berani".

"Hm sepertinya begitu Pak tua".

Beralih Ketempat Zoro. "Kemampuan beepedang yang hebat"Ujar Zoro sembari menarik katanananya lalu mengacungkan ke arah depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"Ujar orang yang di acungkan katana.

"Kau punya waktu luangkan ayo duel"Ujar tantang Zoro pada sosok di hadapanya atau bisa di panggil Taka no me.

Taka no me berdiri dari perahunya lalu ia melompat ketempat dimana Zoro berdiri.

'Tap'.

"Tunggu sebentar"Ujar Naruto yang dari langit dan mendarat di tengah Zoro dan Taka no Me.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Zoro. Jangan menganggu"Lanjutnya.

"Tenanglah Zoro aku hanya melihat pertandingan kru ku".

"Naruto? aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini"Ujar Taka no Me. "Lalu Kru? Begituya"Lanjutnya.

"Ya aku juga tak menyangka, lupakan itu aku akan menjadi wasit disini"Ujar Naruto.

"Hah!"Ujar Zoro yang tentunya dia sangatbterkejut.

Sedangkan Taka no me hanya diam saja. "Dan Taka no me apa kau menjadi kru ku?".

"Hoi hoi"Ujar Zoro.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanya"Ujar Taka no Me.

"Sayang sekali? Bagaiman kalau begini jika Zoro menang kau akan menjadi kru ku".

"Tidak berguna, lalu jika aku menang apa yang kau lakukan".

"Aku akan menjadi teman pertarungmu, aku tahu jika kau tidak mempunyai teman bertarung lagi"Ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah aku terima".

Dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum senang . "Aku suka dengan jawabanmu"Ujar Naruto. "Kau tahu harus lakukan kan Zoro"Lanjutnya saat melirik kearah Naruto.

"Haah! Tidak kau perintah pun aku harus menangkan pertarungan ini"Ujar Zoro.

"Yosh! Baiklah pertandingan akan kita mulai"Ujar Naruto.

Dan Zoro bersiap dengan ketiga katananya, begitupun denganTaka no Me telah siap dengan pedang besarnya awalnya ia akan menggunakan pisau kecil yang ia kalungkan di lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hajime".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

Note :

Soal Akuma no Mi Naruto sebenarnya Author tidak tahu ada atau tidak, di manganya juga belum keluar atau memang tidak ada. Akuma no Mi Type Pramecia, yang bisa menjadi Logia maupun Zoan sesuai keadaan atau pesyaratan. 


End file.
